War of the Waves (Next chapter is 900 words)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: A carrier was the most important part of the fleet... But when it's commander goes through a tragedy and is fused with his ship, it changes the state of the war. Main pairing is leviathan x enterprise x Bismarck and possibly Tirpitz. Other ships as well possibly. Ember is main villain. Chapter pushed to October and is 900 words. Going on semi hold soon.
1. Carrier

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here! back for another story, this one about Azur Lane. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

There were dozens… Hundreds of ships in the oceans, on a planet where the oceans dominated the planet, the water was an environment humanity had to adapt or die out on.

That was why a new ship was being created, a very modern carrier… Named _Leviathan_, it was a ship belonging to the brass of an eagle holding country

But like all ships, it… Or he, didn't have its own destiny put together. The ship didn't even have its consciousness.

Being a Nimitz class carrier would do that to someone, the ship still had crew upon it.

"Levitahian wasn't ready for combat… Why was the ship sighted miles away? Miles, outside of where it was ordered to be… Outside of where it was needed to be, captain?" Came another soldier then the captain… Higher then Albern before him. He chuckled and turned towards the admiral in amusement before he turned back towards the rest of his crew.

"Admiral, the _Leviathan_ was needed towards that location, would you want me to point out that the ship saved a few million when we went to war in that area?" Albern asked while he started walking back inside.

"Just because your in charge of this ship, doesn't make you more important then the rest of the fleet… The _Leviathan_ was and is the heart of the fleet." He heard from the Admiral and turned on his heel to face her.

"I know. You also know we're at war, ma'am. I've been a loyal officer in the fleet and I have been for years, you know that I was doing what's right and I have continued to serve for over a year. You know that I would end up doing something like this because I wanted to save lives." Albern stated and started to lock the door.

"You can't keep doing this, the council…" He heard from the Admiral and sighed before he looked at the sky and then closed his eyes and turned back toward the admiral.

"Ma'am, you know more then anything that I'll gladly get in trouble if it means that we're going to keep saving lives." Albern said and he cleared his throat before he continued to speak.

"You want to tell the council, tell them. I've already been demoted for going against orders I don't like." He put in and sighed before locking the door and sighed again while he leaned against the door.

"Man, it isnt like we've saved a entire task group." Albern heard from one of the crew and he chuckled while he pulled his cap down on his head.

"They want model officers. I've been beloved among sailors, but the fleet doesn't care, the brass wants someone who will follow orders. I respect that admiral, but she's probably the only one who seems to value ships and lives over results." Albern stated and walked further into the carrier.

"Things have been getting strange as of late, haven't they?" He heard from the other soldier and sighed.

"War is never straightfoward, soldier. We'd have won the war if we had a understanding of war… Just tell me if anything goes wrong, we're going to have problem soon either way… Either from the brass, or the rest of the factions going to war with us." He ordered and started walking towards the top of the ship where his office would be.

At this rate, he wanted to just lock himself inside and never come out. He rubbed at his eyes and cracked his arms and neck before he started walking up every single step, every single sound on the ship went through his ears.

He hummed while he started to open the door to his office and rubbed at his eyes while he hummed and while he sat down down at his bed and cracked his back while he started walking his eyes back and forth over the ceiling and yawned.

"I can't believe that I keep getting the short end of the stick for something I know in my heart is a good idea. We lose more soldiers and ships, this war will be over sooner or later for us, people will quit and we're going to have to fall back on things sooner or later. We can't chose results over lives."

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to apologize for any grammar errors. My computer is glitching at the moment. I also want to point out I'm new to this franchise and trying to figure out what to make the story about. Next chapter will show Albern and Levithan going through a battle that will start the rest of the story. Friday or so, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Enterprise

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Nimitz class Aircraft Carrier, **_**Leviathan**_** ) **

"Blast it, someone get the jets in the air, now, damn it!" Albern ordered while another explosion continued to rack the flight deck. He cursed and another explosion threw him to the ground while a fighter roared overhead, blasting its canons at the ship which had the deck implode like a flower.

The captain was thrown along the side before he cursed and looked at his shredded uniform before he started looking around the shattered flight deck.

Being drawn into an ambush with a fleet of unknown ships had resulted in the routing part of a quarter of the fleet and the destruction of the rest of the fleet.

The _Leviathan _was caught in the middle of this maelstrom of murder. Albern had tried to fend off the rest of the fleet with the ship's missiles, but the enemy fighters had damaged the carrier and it had continued to be torn apart.

There was an explosion and the ship began to capsize while sliding to the left. Albern lost his footing and started to fall into the ocean, he went to go and dig his hands into the hull.

Another explosion ripped through the ship and Albern got a look at one of the fighters.

There was nothing Human about it, he blinked in shock at it while he tumbled into the ocean.

The last thoughts to enter his head were of what had attacked them as _Leviathan_ was consumed by flames and explosions from the attack.

**(another realm)**

"I still don't know why that ship warranted our attention… It was less capable then the rest of their fleet." One voice said while another hummed.

"Because it was the unofficial flagship of their fleet and the strongest ship, they have… Do you forget Code T's clash with the enemy carrier and her group? You wanted to try a new experiment; this is what I came up… His soul is intact, it isn't like you can damage a soul…" Another voice stated before a third and final voice cut in.

"The threat he possesses if he turns against us… The Eagle Union and Royal Navy have already joined forces against us… The only reason they haven't launched an assault upon us is because they are still at war with Ironblood and Bismarck's allies… Do your experiment, but if he cannot keep them off our trail, kill them…. They have already killed a wave of our troops… I will not allow them to destroy what we have built…" The voice said while Albern could do nothing but blink.

This was death? He did nothing…. Because he couldn't do anything at all to cut in.

**(Azur Lane)**

"I think the plan is stupid!" Enterprise heard while the others continued to argue while she sighed and looked around at the others.

She and her sisters were part of the Eagle Union and Royal Navy leaders attending the meeting.

"We don't have much of a choice… Bismarck's last siege forced us away from the regiment outpost… You want to launch another attack why? You tell me what we can do against a force that outguns us ten to one, Washington… Fighting the Ironblood head on is only a good idea if you don't mind dying…" Came the response from Hornet.

"And what makes her plan any better than ours? You really…?" Enterprise heard from another voice before they heard a titanic crack of thunder or noise.

"What the Hell?!" Washington yelled before Enterprise left the room with Hornet and York following.

They knew it was too loud to be an attack… And far too close.

**(Outside of the outpost, half a mile away)**

The figure blinked while it slowly stood up.

"Lieutenant? Adam? Amy?" It asked while it opened amethyst colored eyes.

"I thought we were… Am I dead? Where's the rest of the fleet… We were moving to defend _Combustion_… No, I don't feel dead… I thought deploying a group of fighters at close range would catch them off guard… We'd draw their fire…" Came the distorted voice of Albern… Now _Leviathan_, which had both flight decks floating above his arms with the command deck fused to his back it seemed.

"Why am I so tall? I…" Leviathan asked before he keeled over and vomited what was either blood or… Oil? He blinked before bringing a gloved hand to his chest which had… 2 heartbeats?

"What the hell is going on? my brain feels like mush…" He muttered while he started to try to stand up again. He hummed and slowly started to wobble forward.

"I need to find out where I am…" He muttered to himself and continued to clutch his pained chest while stumbling forward and looking around.

"And I need to find out what happened… To my crew, I made a bad call." He said.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Leviathan isnt meant to be super strong. This story will be touchy, it's my first time with a multi romance and my computer is glitchy with this story. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and show Leviathan meeting Enterprise and show Bismarck and Tirpitz planning. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. Leviathan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Near Alliance outpost ) **

Leviathan continued to struggle while walking forward, every step felt like a thousand, he panted and nearly collapsed into the ocean.

"So tired, so very tired…" he said and collapsed onto the sand, he coughed up more blood.

"I don't know if this is some twisted delusion and I'm drowning in the ocean… But I swear to god if it isn't, I'm going to find the people who killed my crew, my friends… My life…. And put them through hell before I snuff them out… But if it's just my mind breaking…. Then damn myself for not letting me see my crew one last time… And let them know if that stupid attack on that fleet saved lives…" He muttered and finally started consciousness, slumping onto the beach.

Before he passed out, he heard footsteps, the sound of sand being walked on as someone walked up to him.

**(In the Ironblood domain.)**

Bismarck was the leader of the Ironblood for more than her power, if it was merely her combative abilities that allowed her to take the throne of the faction? Her sister would be in charge… Which she technically was as second in command of Ironblood.

"You know, for the leader of Ironblood, you're not found much outside of a bunker." She heard from Kawakaze and turned to the Sakura destroyer.

"I had thought you tired of hearing me after my sister committed a plan that was shredded the second it was announced… My sister has as much power as I…" Bismarck said and rested her hand on her sword.

"Ironblood is the only faction where the battleships lead the group and not the carriers." Kawakaze stated emotionlessly.

"Graf wants to burn the entire world. She doesn't see anyone as people, just more fuel for her fire. I feel bad for her, but I'm not going to let her use Ironblood for her vendetta…" She stated and turned back to the map.

"One of your submarine friends found something, she just sent back footage of Enterprise with someone." Kawakaze said and Bismarck rolled her eyes.

"U-556 reports any sightings of the alliance, I doubt a sighting of Enterprise…" She started to say before the destroyer held up her hands.

"With a carrier we've never seen… One that looks way more advanced than us… And with colors similar to a flag of the Eagle Union from years ago." She said and Bismarck turned with narrowed eyes.

"Show me, and if it's true, order the attack… I'll deal with this personally." Bismarck ordered, Kawakaze raised an eyebrow.

"You'd trust Tirpitz and a squadron of your soldiers to engage the entire alliance? You trust her that much?" Kawakaze said before she felt Bismarck's sword at her neck.

"My sister is almost as strong as me… And she has the heavy cruisers for backup and Kaga and some of her friends as backup… I know my soldiers are strong… Are you implying your boss and her soldiers are pathetic? No? I wouldn't denounce my sister unless you want your head on a pike." Bismarck hissed and brushed past her ally.

**(With the Alliance)**

"What is going on…. He doesn't even look like he's… I have so many questions…" Leviathan heard before another voice cut in.

"I found him on the beach… I've never seen a ship that was male… Second, he doesn't even match any carrier from around here but none of his tech suggests he's with the Sirens…" The voice said before he pushed himself up.

Then blinked as he was surrounded by girls…. That had ships attached to them.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He shouted before all of them pointed their weapons at him.

"Stand down!" A ship that looked like a carrier said before the 2 dozen or so ships looked at her.

"Ugh… This day gets more weirder and weirder… Who are you…? My heart keeps hurting…" Leviathan said before he collapsed back into the water.

"Are we seriously not going to mention that there's a supercarrier or whatever here? He could be an Ironblood spy or something! Enterprise, you…" One of the ships said as Leviathan turned to look at the ship.

"Enterprise? Like the aircraft carrier from the world war? He asked before the girl moved over to him."

"Who are you and how do you know what I am?" She asked before Leviathan turned to her.

"Because where I am, you got scrapped when newer ships were made… And now I'm talking to a living Yorktown class carrier… Well, I've already been turned into a living Nimitz class super carrier… What else should I expect?" He said, before anyone could speak, there was an explosion.

"Surrender, Enterprise, or we're make you surrender!" He heard before there was a giant burst of gunfire as he blinked and looked around in confusion.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Leviathan won't meet everyone right away, he's going to meet Enterprise slowly. I want to point out Leviathan is super strong, but super weak. Next chapter is going to be on Wednesday or so and show Enterprise and the Eagle Union fighting the Ironblood and Tirpitz leading the assault and meeting Leviathan! Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Tirpitz

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Alliance territory)**

There were still other ships that weren't like the Ship Girls and were things like that… There was still a human military after all… Least in any other part of the world.

But none of them were a match for the Ironblood, Prinz Eugen and U-556 stood among the wreckage of automated gun emplacements before they prepared to march forward.

"Usually I enjoy picking fights… But don't you think more about assaulting enemy territory before you barged in?" Maryland stated before she and Washington stood across from them while Prinz rolled her eyes.

"They sent both of you? Tirpitz said we'd be fighting the real fighters… Not the small fry." She stated and crossed her arms.

"Tirpitz isn't here?" Washington said before she caught a round from Prinz's canon and crashed into the water.

"Ok… Screw it… You want a fight? Bring it." Washington said as the battleships prepared to engage the Ironblood warriors.

"Yes…" Prinz said before U-47 and Graf Zeppelin emerged from a few hundred feet away.

"Bring it." Prinz said as the Ironblood warriors descended on the Eagle Union warriors.

**(With Enterprise)**

Enterprise continued to stride through the warrior with her sisters flanking her.

"York, go and reinforce the right side, Hornet, the left… There's clearly more than just a few ships here…." Enterprise said before there were footsteps in the water before they heard a voice next to them.

"I had expected to meet you before the rest of your troops attacked…." Came the voice before Enterprise saw the second in command of the Ironblood perched atop the wreckage of a building.

Tirpitz, flanked by Scharnhorst, Roon and Admiral Hipper as the Ironblood officer leapt down, her sword in her hand.

"Tirpitz… I knew the Ironblood were coming… Your sister sent you, didn't she?" Enterprise asked while the battleship approached the trio and the Union's destroyers, each light warship awaiting Enterprise's orders.

"You know my sister, Enterprise… She sent some reinforcements… She didn't tell me to fight you… Where's that new carrier you had?" She asked while she looked at the leaders.

"He works for you then?" Hornet asked while she looked at the leader.

"I've never met him… But considering that you're a warrior, I was expecting you to know… I only attacked because your guns fired on us first…. Hand over this 'leviathan' to my custody and we're leave… This outpost used to be netural, I'd like to not destroy all of it…" Tirpitz stated while she blinked and then heard another voice.

"And why should I trust you? You just destroyed the rest of the outpost to get here?" Came the voice of Leviathan that limped out towards them.

"So it's true…." Tirpitz said before Enterprise and Wasp aimed their bows at her.

"I thought he was resting…" York whispered before Roon opened fire, knocking Hornet to the ground before Tirpitz slashed Wasp and aimed her sword at Enterprise.

"I'll destroy you!" Enterprise yelled before she fired an arrow at Tirpitz which forced her to fall back and lean on the building.

"Surrender, we have reinforcements inbound and we know the Royal navy is busy fighting our allies…" Tirpitz ordered before she was knocked to the ground by another arrow.

She gasped in pain and fired back, knocking Enterprise to the ground while she turned to her backup.

"Engage them… I'll handle the new ship." She ordered before Roon, Hipper and Scharnhorst opened fire open the Eagle Union leaders.

Enterprise, Hornet and Yorktown took cover while Tirpitz who looked at Leviathan who stared back with confusion and anger.

**(With** **Leviathan)**

Leviathan didn't know warefare in this universe, he did know the ships could fight… And hehad no idea what he himself could do.

He did know Tirpitz was advancing on him and he was still too exhausted to fight at full strength. Tirpitz walked towards him, her blade shining.

He pushed off the wreckage he leaned on, he might not have his full power, but he had enough to put up a fight.

"You came all this way for me? I'd be touched if you weren't holding a sword." He joked while he faced off with the slightly smaller girl.

"You look different then the other carriers… You are more advanced, my sister wanted to talk with you." Tirpitz while she continued to advance on Leviathan who was forced to back up.

"You couldn't just send a messenger?" He joked before he started to focus his power on trying to launch fighters, if the fighters he could see flying from the others, then he could do it himself.

That was before Tirpitz plunged her sword into his hip, causing him to cough and collapse into the ocean.

Tirpitz grabbed the carrier and turned towards the rest of the battle.

"Surrender… Or I'll kill him." Tirpitz stated to the others.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not trying to rush things; I'm trying to show that Leviathan is thought but weak at the present. I want to point out that Tirpitz is to be the first of the trio to bond with Leviathan as your see. Next chapter is on Wednesday or so and will show the Ironblood trying to escape with Leviathan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Retreat

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Alliance territory)**

Enterprise turned to see Tirpitz holding her sword to Leviathan's throat.

"Either he comes with me or he dies…" Tirpitz said while Leviathan tried to struggle against her grip.

"Let him go, Tirpitz!" Enterprise yelled while the Ironblood battleship looked at her with cold eyes.

"You're not in a position to make demands, Enterprise! I have a hostage… And I know he might not belong to you entirely, but I know you're not going to let him die…" Tirpitz stated before Yorktown spoke up.

"It's just like you to take hostages… Just because Enterprise is as strong as your sister…" She said before Prinz Eugen blasted her into the water and Enterprise drew her bow.

"If you think…." Enterprise said before Leviathan spoke up. 

"Let them go and take me… If you're really here just to kidnap me, then their just an obstacle… I'll come willingly if you let them go." He said and Enterprise blinked.

"Leviathan, you can't! If they…" He started to say and looked at the carrier.

"You're not going to win this, either you kill them or they kill you… If they want me, take me." He said and Enterprise looked at her sisters and realized the Ironblood had entirely caught them off guard. She might kill a few of them, but a fight against Tirpitz and her entire faction when her sisters were wounded?

It would be a bloodbath. She looked at the ground.

"Take him… But don't expect this to end the same way when we fight again…" She said, Tirpitz didn't need to hear the rest and just clonked the defeated carrier on the head before pushing him to the others.

"Take it up with Bismarck, Enterprise…" She said before she walked away and the other ships dragged the defeated carrier away.

Enterprise glared at her with hatred as the Ironblood pulled back, allowing the Eagle Union to survive another day, battered, but alive.

**(With the Ironblood, 20 minutes later)**

Leviathan groaned while looking around at all of the Ironblood warriors before someone noticed that he was awake.

"Commander, he's awake." He heard and was tossed to the water.

"I see you've kept your word unlike the group that I know…" He said while he looked up at Tirpitz.

"My sister told me to capture you and take you to the nearest Crimson Axis base which is 2 hours away…. My sister is going to meet you there… She didn't say to wipe out the Eagle Union." She stated before he looked at the water and continued to cough blood at this.

"Your sick… And that's not from the stab wound…. Its more severe." She stated while he looked at her then crumpled into the water.

"Damn it…. Move him faster, we're worry about his sickness when we get to the base and we can research what's wrong with him." She ordered and began walking in the location of the base.

He was certainly as kind as an Eagle Union ship.

**(With Bismarck)**

Bismarck led not only the other portion of the Ironblood, but dozens of regular soldiers and some of the Sakura Empire.

"Your sister has that carrier… 'Leviathan'. I don't know why you'd order a full attack on the Eagle Legion just to kidnap one carrier…." Kawakaze stated, looking over the reinforcements that the Ironblood ruler had with her while she looked over the group.

"We're dealing with a carrier who is way more advanced than anyone in the entire world besides the sirens… If he allies with the Eagle Legion, then they can challenge us… You want to fight a carrier stronger than Enterprise?" She asked before she continued marching forward with her soldiers following her.

She got no answer, but she didn't need one. They wanted the carrier for themselves.

She would see Leviathan when she met him, she wanted to see the warrior her sister had captured.

**(With Tirpitz)**

Tirpitz continued to walk forward into the ocean while the others dragged the limp Leviathan behind her. She sighed and looked at the ocean, they were walking until they got to the base.

They had an hour and a half until they got to the base, but they had dozens of soldiers when they got there, they were human soldiers, but they combined with the rest of the Ironblood and the Sakura Empire?

One carrier couldn't possibly escape them unless he was stronger than a full force of 2 militaries.

"I wonder what the rest of the group is doing…" Tirpitz muttered before she turned back towards the task at hand.

They had a lot of time to think on that… Leviathan didn't seem to. She wondered what thoughts ran through his head.

He was noble, she'd give him that, but it wouldn't matter much, not to Bismarck, she was a warrior.

It would take her half a day or so to arrive though.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that the Ironblood might have a little plutonium unlike history a little. I also want to point out Tirpitz is going to spend the most time with Leviathan right now. Next chapter will be on Saturday or so and will show Leviathan and Tirpitz talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	6. Cordial Captive

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Crimson Axis Base)**

When Leviathan got up, he was sitting in a cage and blinked before he looked at Tirpitz looking at him.

"Thanks, I needed sleep." Leviathan joked before Tirpitz rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.

"I have some questions for you…. Your body was leaking fuel, it doesn't run on gasoline like the rest of us, does it?" She asked, Leviathan hummed.

"If my body functions the same way a Nimitz does? No, it doesn't, it's powered by nuclear energy… Something only a few sources here have… It's rich in the future." He stated and Tirpitz allowed him to walk to the bars of the cage in front of her in shadow water.

"Your Ironblood is based on a group of human fascists, aren't they? I've seen those crosses before, my grandfather knows about you…. Least what your based on." He stated, Tirpitz sighed.

"The Human you speak of was killed by other humans brutally… You are much more advanced technology then any carrier I have seen around here." She stated and Leviathan hummed.

"Welcome to the future of supercarriers… If I know my history, and I kept a small library back on my ship… Before it became my body. Your one of 2 ships, Bismarck is the other ship… History wasn't kind to you." He said and she turned to him and looked him right in the eye.

"You know who my sister is?" She hissed out, he hummed and nodded.

"Bismarck, she went out going to war with whatever the RN is here… You… You went out… Well, I'm guessing you know." He said, while he despised what the group Ironblood was based on? Tirpitz seemed to have some degree of honor with her at the very least from what he had seen.

"You know the history of every Ironblood ship then?" Tirpitz asked, avoiding the question while he nodded.

"Every ship in your fleet, Enterprise and them and some of your allies… You learn a lot from studying what came before you… You seem to have a lot more interest in me then someone who's just guarding a prisoner." He said and Tirpitz turned to the side.

"You tried to engage me in combat despite being wounded and sick. You were foolish, but brave. You're a lot more than meets the eye, aren't you?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Without nuclear fuel, I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fading in and out… The only reason your side won was because of infighting and things like teamwork… Battleships lost their place in the food chain when carriers were introduced from what I've heard." He stated and Tirpitz looked down.

Leviathan didn't see the look of someone with pure hatred. He saw someone who had their chance to die honorable in battle ripped away.

"What will happen when your sister arrives? I'm sure she just sees me as a weapon… You either use a weapon or you kill it." He said and the snow-white battleship sighed.

"She will interrogate you, as I have… A carrier such as you, powerful and without any real bonds? She would want a soldier like that." She stated and he hummed.

He had no bond with Tirpitz, if she wanted him dead, she would have run him through. He always wondered why they had phased out battleships in war.

He did however, know that she was keeping things from him, learning to read people is something a captain usually learned well.

"You're winning the war from what I've seen, if you wanted them killed, you could have killed them all in battle." He said and Tirpitz hummed.

"I'm a warrior, Ironblood has always been since the fact that sister allied us with the Sirens." Tirpitz stated, looking at her uniform while looking at the wide-eyed Leviathan.

Sirens? He remembered hearing that word from the group attacking him… Had these 'Sirens' been the ones who had slaughtered his entire fleet?

"I… ok then, I don't know what to say." He said while the battleship looked over the carrier and saw that he was still sick.

"We have a little fuel that can sustain you, I'll tell my sister you're not ok right now, she has a few days before she gets here…. I'm sure she'll have more questions." She said before she started to walk away.

"I'm sure she'll be less forthcoming then someone like you." he said and Tirpitz turned to the carrier.

She saw that her last comment had touched a nerve with him, she didn't approve of the sirens. They were selfish warlords who slaughtered everyone they touched.

She saw someone like her, who had lost someone close to him because of warfare.

She would talk to him again. Her sister didn't have the same mercy to him. She spent most of her time trying to destroy Enterprise, the only warrior to ever defeat her in battle.

She also learned one thing at the least. He responded to her kindness… Bismarck would try to force information out of him, she wouldn't. You can't force someone to give information all the time, it would just make them eager to hold onto it because they know the information was and is important to the battle.

"Find some of that new fuel we stole and hook him up to it, killing him isn't in our orders and we cant get any information from him if he's dead." She ordered to Hipper who nodded and went to carry out her orders.

She turned back towards Leviathan who had done nothing so far, too weak to get up, he still looked at her with the same eyes as before she mentioned the sirens.

She walked away for her office, she had decisions to make. Her sister might have been the leader of Ironblood, and one of the main leaders of the Crimson Axis.

She was still second in command of Ironblood and the field commander for their military efforts.

**(With the Eagle Union)**

the mission the Royal Navy had been sent on was a lie, manufactured information by the Sakura Empire to keep them out of the attack by the Ironblood.

Enterprise looked over her healing sisters and then frowned.

"Ironblood has been keeping us on the back foot since they've created their alliance, we need to rescue Leviathan…. They can just use him as a hostage… As long as he remains with Ironblood, there's a problem… We need to strike back." She stated and clenched her fist.

She knew that Leviathan would be moved sooner or later, but he was too weak at the moment to be moved anywhere.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Leviathan is going to learn to fight soon. I do want to also point out that the Sirens are the main enemy of the story, not the Crimson Axis. Next chapter will be on Wednesday and will show more of Leviathan and Tirpitz talking. Until then, Lighting Wolf out.**

**Ps: the poll will be closed by next week and replaced by a new poll.**


	7. War History

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Crimson Axis Base)**

While the Crimson Axis hadn't the technology that Azur Lane had, they did have the resources to patch up Leviathan.

Leviathan sat with a generator refueling him and wraps along his chest where they had made sure he had the plutonium in him.

"How are you feeling?" Tirpitz asked while she walked up with Prinz Eugen and Admiral Hipper behind her. She dismissed the duo as guards.

"That depends on how you define 'feeling'. I've been still getting used to things…. How many days until your sister gets here?" He asked, pulling himself to the edge of the cage, he didn't want to unplug himself for the pump and looked at the battleship.

"1-2 days… She isn't fast, and she and I are a lot different, though." She stated, sitting cross-legged in front of the carrier.

"You have questions, you came yesterday for questions." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I do… Your willing to answer more?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It isn't like I'm capable of going anywhere… What do you want to know, commander?" He asked with amusement.

"You said the Sakura Empire lost a major battle and you said me and my sister were killed in battle with the royal navy?" She asked.

"The Sakura Empire lost 4 of its carriers in one battle because of air power, yes. They tried to challenge the Eagle Union and failed…. You and your sister were killed by the Royal Navy if I've read the right books… Much as I don't like the people who made you in my history, dying alone? You got crushed in a corner of the world that nobody remembers if I'm right?" He asked while Tirpitz turned to look to the side and he hummed and looked to the side.

"Sorry, I've been racking my brain for history… I've dealt with loss before, have you?" He asked and she hummed, looking at the ceiling of the cell while he turned back to her.

"I've dealt with it… You said your 'crew' was killed in battle, correct?" She asked while he nodded.

"Yes, with a group with very advanced technology. I've dealt with groups before, living on a carrier is a lot more different than any other ship. I don't know how planes work in this world… But I do know that dealing with carrier life? You have to deal with the lives of the crew and the lives of your pilots, you can't do anything but try to guide them through the air… I'm sure you can relate to having someone you care about under your responsibility and can't do anything to help them?" He asked and bit his lip.

"I…" She started to say and Leviathan backed off the issue and sighed.

"Don't answer… I have to ask, what's the strongest soldier you've ever fought?" He asked, he knew the second Bismarck got here, she would take over for her sister and considering she was the ruler of the entire group? She probably wouldn't be as nice about giving orders.

"I've fought with only a few warriors; I'm not used to the cold. My most important fight was with Victorious. I was beaten by a carrier and other plans would have sank me to the bottom of the ocean if I wasn't plucked from the jaws of death." She said and he turned to look to the side.

She didn't like carriers then. He had tried and started to practice his launching of planes. He put his hand into his palm while he nodded.

"Hmm… Well, at the very least, you're ok… I don't know how else to say it…. Do you constantly follow your sister? You seemed like you were willing to fight everyone to get at me." He said, Tirpitz blushed slightly and turned to look to the side.

"You good?" He asked, she nodded, he closed his eyes a little and then opened them wide. He coughed.

"Your still sick?" He heard from Tirpitz, he nodded.

"A little, I can barely move from the generator. I'm not going anywhere even if I could move… Your stronger than me, I'm in the middle of an enemy base and you all outnumber me… I suppose our time has come to our end?" He asked, Tirpitz nodded and sat up.

"Come back tomorrow, I'm sure that you're have more questions. I look forward to our next meeting, Lady Tirpitz." He said and her eyes widened.

he walked back towards the shadows; she would be back. He had a helicopter, a Bell UH-1 perch on his finger.

"Seems I'm learning a little… I hope you're not a monster… Let's see if I can find out about these 'SIRENS' next time." He whispered before trying to fall asleep.

He didn't hate Tirpitz, but he wouldn't have time to talk her over… Not unless he had her trust.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Tirpitz and Leviathan will be falling in love first. Bismarck won't fall in love until after and Enterprise will fall in love after Tirpitz. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday or so and show another talk between Tirpitz and Leviathan and Enterprise planning. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	8. Warrior to Warrior

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Crimson Axis Base)**

Leviathan knew that by noon tomorrow would be when Bismarck arrived to interrogate him. Tirpitz had messed up her complications.

"You should know that forcing me to answer like your sister probably will isn't going to make me answer questions… I don't respond well to violence." Leviathan stated, Tirpitz sat cross legged in front of the carrier who blinked and hummed.

"What do you want to discuss today?" He asked, Tirpitz hummed.

"What is life like back in your home? You said this war was almost over a decade or so." Tirpitz said, Leviathan hummed and nodded.

"My country didn't play a role in defeating yours… But yes, we did end this war with super weapons upon your version of the Sakura Empire… 2 bombs and thousands of dead and the war was ended… Such a lost waste of life then for nothing but the end of a war we were forced into…" He said and saw Tirpitz jot down what he said before he spoke up.

"Were you forced into a war you didn't want? My country didn't want anything to do with the war at the time… We were forced into it by one of the countries in the war… Then again, we were a threat to them. You would destroy a threat before they try to bring down you… Still, all those people dead on that day…" He said, Tirpitz sighed and turned to the side.

"My sister is the one who… Chose our side in the war. She believes that what we are doing will help humanity the most when the war ends…. She is rarely wrong." She said, avoiding his gaze.

"You didn't want to be a part of that war… Did you? You can tell me…. I don't judge, you're fighting for your sister and friends, right? You have a good reason to follow your sister… Even if you're not fighting for the right side." He asked and watched the Ironblood battleship sigh.

"I… Do not entirely believe in this war… My sister has been… Different. She is much colder, she is ruthless. She would never let grudge sour her methods of war. She's become a lot more self-serving. I've seen the warmth leave her eyes." Tirpitz said and Leviathan held his hand out towards her.

Tirpitz barely knew the carrier, but the smile she saw on her face was nothing but kindness and compassion. She reached towards his hand and lightly held it before blushing.

"You… Are very kind and compassionate for a prisoner…"? She said, he smiled while he wrapped his fingers around hers.

"War doesn't mean you have to be cruel and unkind to someone… I don't hate you… I would like for us to be friends. You might be a warrior, but it isn't like your ice cold… Sorry, I forgot about your past." He said and she smiled before she slowly stood up.

"I will return with your food… But thank you." She said and smiled once more before letting go of Leviathan's hand and turning around. She looked at Leviathan before walking away while he smiled back.

**(Azur Lane)**

"I thought we said we would let Ironblood go while Leviathan was a hostage… They use him against us and we're be fighting someone we don't want to hurt." Hornet stated, Enterprise sighed and turned back towards her sister.

"I want to point out that their aiding the Sirens, Hornet… I'm starting to question if the Sirens were behind his arrival here." She said.

"Leviathan can look after himself though… We aren't in the condition to launch a counterattack. Tirpitz's attack destroyed most of the outpost and wounded a few of us." She said, Enterprise turned to her and sighed while she walked towards her sister.

"We can't do nothing. Bismarck is a problem and she ordered the Ironblood to kidnap Leviathan… When else would they launch a full attack on us so recklessly?" She asked, Hornet sighed.

"We don't have the ability to fight back right now. They destroyed most of the base and the staff is still reporting they need time to finish repairs… Sis, Tirpitz is strong and smart, she hit us in the face and we're not ready to hit back… Leviathan isn't in trouble, if they wanted him dead, we'd know. I've ordered the subs to patrol around their base. We have to let Leviathan handle his own fight… Unless you plan on risking our entire group for one strike, we can't… At least wait until the Royal Navy returns and then we can strike at them." Hornet said. She got no answer.

Hornet turned back towards the map and then left her sister to think. She knew Enterprise wouldn't want to leave someone else to suffer at the moment.

But they didn't have that luxury at the moment. She sighed while they walked away. She rolled her eyes in frustration.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I've read a bit on the ships and all the soldiers. Bismarck is going to be different in the story. Next chapter will be on next Tuesday or so and will show Bismarck arriving and interrogating Leviathan before then. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	9. Bismarck

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Crimson Axis Base)**

Leviathan could tell by the amount of security in the base that Bismarck had arrived, it was the only thing that made sense.

"Sister, he's already been cooperating, you don't need to interrogate him!" Leviathan heard from Tirpitz while the battleships walked towards him.

The blonde warrior looked at Leviathan as he stood up and looked at Leviathan head on.

"Leviathan." Bismarck said, Leviathan hummed and looked at Tirpitz.

"Hello Tirpitz." He said, the white haired Ironblood commander smiled.

"Tirpitz, you've showed him mercy… Why?" She asked, Leviathan sat in the middle of his cell and looked at them.

"I told you, he's been giving us information, ask him a question, he's not a beast like you seem to think he is." Tirpitz said before turning to the captured carrier.

"Leviathan, tell me about the history of that massive battle that you said led to the Eagle Union entering the war in your world." She asked.

"You mean the worst battle of the second war? Ironblood had no role in the battle. Ironblood was actually hated by their ruler naval wise… I only hate soldiers who slaughter innocent people." He explained, Bismarck slammed him into the wall.

"BISMARCK!" Tirpitz yelled before slapping her sister's hand away, Leviathan choked and leaned back.

"He works for the Eagle Legion, Tirpitz! You look at his flag, he supports them!" Bismarck yelled before turning to Leviathan.

"Tell me the location of your allies or I will cut your tongue out." Bismarck stated.

"Tirpitz, I'd go… Your sister obviously doesn't share your hospitably, I'll talk with your sister." He said, his eyes narrowed.

"Sister, you have no reason to hurt him… He's a prisoner, not a practice dummy." Tirpitz said, Bismarck looked at her sister who narrowed her eyes.

"Ironblood is led by me as much as you… I captured Leviathan; I will question him. You can't beat and torture information out of someone." She stated, Bismarck looked at Leviathan and then at Tirpitz.

She never expected her sister to try and defy her, but to fight her sister would only undermine her and her own power by making others think she wasn't strong enough to command her sister.

"I'm going to check on the rest of the base." She said and walked to the side.

"She's a lot different than I expected to be, you know that?" He asked, Tirpitz leaned on the bars.

"She is always trying to enforce her power over beings who don't bow to her… She challenges even the sirens." Tirpitz said, he turned to look at her with shock.

"She treats you more like a soldier then a person… More than a sister?" He asked, she said nothing but the look on her face told him everything he had to know.

"You don't seem like a soldier who needs that… Why do you…" He said, Tirpitz said nothing and turned away before turning back to him.

"I will go and get you more food and water, you stay here." Tirpitz stated, Leviathan chuckled.

"I can't really go anywhere, commander. I'll be here when you need me." He said, he cracked his legs and sighed while she walked out of the way of his sight.

Leviathan would give it another day till he broke out of the jail. He would find some place to hide and check on his own wounds.

"Hmm, I see Bismarck is a very different warrior then her sister… I can see why people don't want to get on her bad side." He said and turned to the wall. He rolled his eyes and laid down to get back to sleep.

He hummed and closed his eyes, eager to get back to sleep. He would wake up when Tirpitz needed him, he already knew Bismarck would use force to make him sleep.

"I wonder what's going to happen when the Eagle Union gets here. I really don't want them go on another war. I know that their going to destroy each other if they get here while I'm still here." He stated before he started to sleep.

**(With Tirpitz)**

Tirpitz didn't like her sister trying to overthrow her authority over others, she hated her sister trying to act superior to her. she had captured Leviathan; he was her prisoner to do what she wanted to do with him.

"She can't just come here and act like she's superior to me. I'm her sister, she doesn't get to just barge in and demand things from me…" She hissed, smashing down on her desk before turning back to look at the wall and then slowly marched to the door of her office.

She would have words with her sister. She would make her sibling know that they were equals in the military they had built.

She opened the door to find her sister. She marched inside and slammed the door behind her.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to apologize for the wait, I've had other stories to handle at the moment. I will update this story in 2 weeks after this. Next chapter will show Tirpitz talking to Bismarck and then Leviathan breaking out of his base. Until then on Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out! **


	10. Clash

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Crimson Axis Base)**

"Sister!" Bismarck heard from Tirpitz as the Ironblood commander turned to see Tirpitz walking up to her before glaring at her sister.

"Hello, Tir…" Bismarck was cut off by her younger sibling, growling out a hiss with her next words.

"You bully me at MY base, you interrogate a prisoner that I am interrogating… You put me in charge of the Ironblood if you aren't around, but you do nothing but demean me and my prisoner." Tirpitz hissed, jabbing a finger into her sister's chest as Bismarck glared at her.

Neither noticed Leviathan was trying to push through the bars while he noticed the duo arguing as he did.

"You do NOTHING but look down on me despite me being powerful enough to equal you! you have always done this since you started negotiating with the Sirens." Leviathan watched Bismarck growl and draw her sword before Tirpitz reached for her own blade.

"Do you really wish to do this?" She asked her sibling while stepping through the water pooling around their feet.

"You had forgotten your place as second, sister." Bismarck went to slap her sibling, ending this silly farce.

Tirpitz despite being smaller and such? leviathan watched Tirpitz grab her arm and flick her towards the cage.

This was enough to batter the doors down as the Ironblood commander growled and went to engage her sister.

Leviathan was able to turn and skate along the water towards the exit, both girls too engaged in their battling to notice their prisoner was gone.

"You turned into a spoiled brat because of that THING!" Tirpitz dodged a cut at her cheek before kicking her sibling into the water.

"He is called Leviathan, and despite being a PRISONER, he has treated me with more respect then you ever have! You have done nothing but stay in your command center and order everyone to fight for you, not once consider taking to the battlefield unless you had no choice… I had to run the ENTIRE war effort down south because you refused to do so much as set up supply lines if you didn't have a full fleet of ships at your beck and call!" Tirpitz hissed before Bismarck fired her guns at her sibling.

She was forced back, but the holes did start to fix themselves, if somewhat slowly.

"I am commander of the Crimson Axis!" Tirpitz batted a shell to the side and looked at her sibling.

"We have SEVERAL commanders within the Crimson Axis… I'M ONE OF THEM, AND YOU TREAT ME LIKE A DAMN SECRETARY RATHER THEN AN EQUAL! I'M YOUR BLASTED SISTER, AND YOU REFUSE TO DO ANYTHING IF YOU AREN'T TREATED LIKE A DAMNED QUEEN IN THE PROCESS!" She hissed before noticing that she had let her prisoner escape.

Tirpitz blinked before questioning if Leviathan had manipulated her into…. If he had? oh, he'd beg for her mercy when she was done.

"Now I have to find my prisoner because of your inability to let me handle things like that, sister." Tirpitz brought out her radio to contact her men for search protocols.

Tirpitz wouldn't kill Leviathan, but she'd get her damn answers from her friend... if they were even friends still.

**(With Leviathan)**

Did Leviathan feel bad about escaping during the fight? yes, did he know he'd do it again if he had to? Leviathan would do it again in a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry, Pitz… but I had to escape, even if it meant turning you against your sibling, I really did want to be your friend and I hope you don't kill me when you find me again." Leviathan continued to skate away along the water as he sighed and then skated along the water away from the base. He knew he wouldn't get too far on his own, he didn't have the access to resources the others did, and he didn't know this world long enough to guess where he should have gone.

So, he settled for simply getting to another island or such where he could rest and think of a strategy. Tirpitz wouldn't forgive him, but he hadn't lied about trying to be her friend, he only wanted a distraction to get out of the base and to safety.

"She's going to kill me if she ever finds me again… oh well, at the very least I'll be able to handle Tirpitz the next time she finds me hopefully." Leviathan muttered to himself as he continued to skate away, unsure of what would come next.

He had two groups hunting him, and he didn't know what would happen next as far as another move.

Leviathan continued to skate towards what he guessed could be an island, hopefully he'd be free which he wanted.

He collapsed just as he reached the island and plopped onto the sand with exhaustion.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for being short with this chapter. I'll start making the chapters longer. I want to point out Tirpitz and Leviathan still care about each other; they're just going to have a rough spot in things. Until next, next week, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next chapter will show the Eagle Union hunting for Leviathan and him trying to adapt to his powers… also I don't know when I will make new Azur Lane stories and Kaga's story is in a few weeks. **


	11. Escaping

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Crimson Axis Base)**

Leviathan hummed and ran his hands through the sand. His plan to manipulate Tirpitz until she would bicker and challenge her sister had worked.

And yet he felt bad, like he shouldn't have tried to pit his friend against her sister, it hurt him to do so.

Still? It was something that had to be done, he wanted to escape, the Ironblood seemed ruthless enough to destroy everything if it meant gaining an advantage in the war effort.

"Yet, I'm alone… if I go to Enterprise and them? they're going to throw me in another jail cell and question me, and I doubt there's enough tension for me to escape from there the same way I managed to get out this time." Leviathan muttered to himself.

If he went to go speak to Tirpitz, she'd think he used her… which he wished he didn't feel bad about since he did.

And then she'd kill him or torture him or do something heinous to him. he had no allies or resources to use rather then his own wits and weaponry.

And even then? he knew so little about thing he could barely put up a fight if they did find him.

It was best to stay put once he found somewhere to hunker down and rest. Combat could wait till he was patched up and not about to keel over and die.

"Tirpitz will kill me when she finds me…" Leviathan muttered before looking at the sky as something flew overhead…

A drone, he didn't know if it belonged to Ironblood or the Eagle Union, he did know for a matter of they'd find him if he stayed here any longer. it annoyed him, but he'd have to get moving now if he was going to avoid notice from anyone around him.

He sighed and hit the water, skating as fast as he could.

**(With Tirpitz)**

Tirpitz hated Leviathan, he had used her feelings against her sister to escape… she had promised to make sure he'd grovel before her when he was found and brought to her.

The Ironblood commander had ordered all of her forces to spread out and find the lying soldier, they were under orders not to kill him, however. She'd take care of him herself.

Still, Tirpitz wasn't entirely mad at him, he didn't trust anyone and even if he was lying? Leviathan was right when it came to her and her sibling not getting along.

She hated to also admit it and wasn't sure if it was excellent planning, poor timing on their part or something else? But the Eagle Union had finally decided to make a move, she would have to pursue him later down the road.

Though she promised Leviathan would pay for his lies against her when she found him… oh, would he pay when they met again.

**(With Leviathan)**

It was an Eagle Union plane, that meant they'd be coming after him sooner or later, and he couldn't allow them to catch him.

It was also refreshing to be on the water, even if he wasn't used to skating? He did thoroughly enjoy the water, having come from a family that had spent years on the water itself.

He skimmed off a rock and then backflipped into the water once more. It was fun, and would be enjoyable if he wasn't fleeing capture by two navies both wanting to capture and probably rip him apart to get to the advanced tech inside him.

He also considered the fact he'd be forced to fight sooner or later, that wasn't a choice more than it was an option.

Still, he planed on delaying that as long as possible.

Leviathan watched the plane peel off. No doubt to go and tell its owner where he was. It would be only a matter of time until he was found and he honestly hopped it would be by the Eagle Union and not Ironblood, if Tirpitz found him?

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that if she finds me. I just know it wouldn't end well, and that's a good enough reason to keep running and running until I find dry land away from both groups, once I get my bearings? Things will hopefully start falling into place." Leviathan skimmed the water for another moment and then slid to a stop.

He sighed and looked at the endless stretches of ocean, if he ran out of energy? He guaranteed he'd be sleeping with the fishes for good. It wasn't something he wanted to endure, and he would make sure he wouldn't.

"Ugh, just keep moving and moving." He muttered once more and then set off in a direction he hoped they wouldn't predict.

Little did he know what the next week would bring. He had no way of knowing.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry if the updates are short, I'm thinking of what to do next. next chapter is going to end up being in 2 weeks though, and will show Leviathan trying to survive. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Warden's story is going to be 900 words and I might make another Azur Lane story soon hopefully at this rate. **


	12. Fleeing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Abandoned Island)**

Leviathan hated being alone, he didn't have anyone to talk with, to bring him food or keep him company.

But the more he stayed in this dimension? The more he knew that people would hunt him, they wanted his power for their own, and they wouldn't be shy about hurting him to get it.

Then again? He had been in this world for maybe a week and he still didn't have much control over things he wanted to.

"She's going to find me, and she is going to rip me apart." Leviathan muttered as he splashed some water on his face.

He really wasn't in his world anymore. The water did nothing to his face for more than a second.

He had to keep moving, but he'd tire himself out sooner or later. He really wanted to at least try and put some kind of distance between him and the Ironblood.

He would be mad if the Eagle Union found him, but at this rate? He knew someone would. Leviathan wasn't used to trying to outrun dozens of people all at the same time.

The man turned carrier sighed, he had to trick Tirpitz so he could flee, but now he just felt horrible about everything.

He was a soldier, this was part of his training, to survive the enemy… but he had to hurt someone who genuinely opened up to him to do it.

It wasn't fair for her to be able to rip apart that training and make him feel so much remorse.

"I need to keep moving, that drone is going to come back, it will see me and their come." He looked at himself.

Did he even want to run? They'd kill him when they found him, if he was able to easily escape their grasp once? There was no doubt he could do it again given the time and resources to try and set things right for himself.

He sighed and looked at his reflection in the water, he could probably run another 10 or so miles before he passed out from exhaustion and lack of food.

"Fine, got to keep going even if it kills me…" Leviathan muttered before setting off again.

He didn't know where he was going, where the direction he picked would lead, but he knew he couldn't stay where he was at the moment. the drone had already circled around, its eye burning into him.

They knew where he was, and the longer that he fled, the more exhausted he'd be when they actually found out where he was.

If it was the Eagle Union? They'd probably take him under their protection, but he couldn't trust they wouldn't lock him up so he didn't do anything that could be a problem to their group.

If the Ironblood or their allies found him? he already knows Bismarck would hand him over to Tirpitz, and he couldn't really blame anything the Ironblood second in command did to him.

Still, he was beginning to wonder what would he even do if he did get away… there was no real signs of civilization besides the ship girls as he found out.

He didn't have any supplies, his escape had to look like he had been worn down so the enemy didn't suspect he'd run far away from their clutches.

And he didn't really know what he'd do when he got away. The Ironblood and Eagle Union were locked into a massive war and it was clear they controlled the oceans he skated on currently.

Leviathan sighed, should he just let the Eagle Union come and find him? it was a lot better then doing nothing but running and making his situation worse.

He turned and skated towards the island he previously was on before collapsing on the beach. Leviathan sighed and pulled himself to a rock formation.

He tiredly collapsed against it. Leviathan knew he'd be exhausted by the time the others found him and he barely know how to fight given his abilities.

"Ugh, well at least Enterprise isn't going to stab a spear through me when she finds out I'm here… at least, I really hope she doesn't decide to." Leviathan ran his fingers through the sand around him… normally that would burn another person, it felt soft to him.

This world was so alien to him, and yet… so familiar, it was like he was in a dream or something.

He didn't know a second drone had appeared; he didn't know what was going to come in an hour before reinforcements came.

He was going to sleep, which he did, passing out to recharge in the sandy beaches of the island he had chosen to make his own.

Entirely unaware Tirpitz and Ironblood already had his scent and were closing in as well.

This war would change very soon.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Leviathan is going to fight Tirpitz alone next chapter and he does know some basic combat skills but not what the others know. next chapter will be in 2 weeks and will show Leviathan confronted by Tirpitz and their fight. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: I might make another Siren story soon. **


	13. Duel

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Abandoned Island)**

The Ironblood that located Leviathan decided to let him be dealt with by Tirpitz. She slowly walked forward across the water towards her former friend.

"Leviathan…" She growled out, grasping her flag tipped spear as she walked onto the island.

Leviathan turned to be greeted by the figure who used to be friend that she wanted. He sighed and looked at her, Roon, Admiral Hipper and U-47 were behind her.

All awaiting her orders, all eager to fight if they had to. It made Leviathan wonder just how much the Ironblood respected their commanders… but he couldn't let them take him alive.

Tirpitz strode towards Leviathan, her lance continued to twirl in her hands, a weapon wishing to draw blood from someone who wronged its master.

"Pitz…" Leviathan had no intention of fighting his friend, he didn't want to kill her, to see her bleed or fall in combat.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT…" Tirpitz hissed with no small amount of bile in her voice, utterly enraged at the sheer gall that her former ally had.

Leviathan prepared for combat, the plane like drones hovered around him as he summoned his bow. He was glad to have started learning how to use it… but he was afraid that he would be killed in combat against the much superior warrior that was Tirpitz.

"We don't have to fight. I don't want to do this." Leviathan plead, he knew his words were like tainted poison to her.

Still, he didn't wish to come to blows with Tirpitz, even if she held him captive? They were friends, he wouldn't hurt her if he could.

Leviathan was still forced to fight her as she charged forward. He ducked the blow and slid back wards before notching a arrow.

"Please…" Tirpitz looked at him for a moment, wondering if he was serious.

No, she shook the thought from her head, her friend had ended up throwing her under the table and making her fight her own sister. She couldn't relent in her anger towards someone who she was angered by.

He fired the arrow which was deflected, Tirpitz circled him while her allies retreated. Their only orders by their commander was to locate the enemy so she could engage him.

"Fight!" Levaithan looked at her with sympany and she screamed before unleashing her canons at him.

He was thrown back into the water, too slow to dodge the onslaught even if he wanted to. It was becoming clear from the brief minutes that Leviathan had started to fight her that his heart wasn't in the fight.

"I'm sorry I lied… but I cant let Bismarck get any information from me. she isnt going to use it right… she'll hurt people with it." Leviathan stated before sending drones towards her.

She started to deflect them before another arrow hit her leg, knocking her to the ground as Leviathan slowly lugged his wounded body to a standing pose.

He never lost the pity, the remorse. It was quite clear she was angry, but her heart didn't look like it was entirely in the fight either.

"You betrayed me… and her. you made me look like a idiot." Tirpitz forced herself to her feet, growling and swating one of the respawning drones.

Leviathan stared at her, she trembled with rage, wanting to crush him to death under her power. she wanted to destroy him and make him suffer.

But seeing his amethyst colored eyes. He really didn't wish to fight her.

She leapt forward, knocking his bow from his hands as he looked at her. she growled and raised her lance while pinning him to the ground.

"Why are you so sorry? WHY ARE YOU INVADING MY THOUGHTS!?" She hissed as Leviathan raised his arms to look at her.

He made no effort to stop her from murdering him, this finally gave her the impression that he wouldn't attempt to defend himself if she truly wished to murder him. she didn't have the heart to finish him off.

Her feelings were raw, she couldn't look him in the eye, but she couldn't simply murder someone who had been her friend so often in such a short period of time.

Leviathan hummed, she rested her spear away from his throat. Her breath was ragged, and he could clearly launch drones to try and engage her if he so wished.

He didn't wish to try and engage her in combat. His entire reason for fighting her was out of self defense, he wanted to keep himself alive.. but the longer he was currently fighting her? he didn't want to fight someone he felt guilty to trick into getting out of this to begin with. He was a warrior.

"So what now?" He asked her, she had no real answer for the moment.

What could be said currently?

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that I will be making other Azur Lane stories soon. next chapter might be delayed a bit. Next chapter will be in 2-3 weeks and will show Leviathan and Tirpitz talking and will set up more of their relationship. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Azur Lane stories will be coming soon. **


	14. Relaxing

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Abandoned Island)**

Leviathan sighed, knowing just how hard this talk was going to be and still? He couldn't do it very easily.

"So… what exactly do you want to talk about?" Tirpitz asked, she had also had a ditched her uniform for a bathing suit.

Leviathan didn't want to ask where she got a white swimsuit and sandals, just guessing she carried them in case she wanted to go swimming… he actually did have a few questions, but between her wanting to murder him and his anger at himself for tricking her.

"I want to point out that we do kind of have a war going on while this takes place…" Leviathan got a glare which made the living aircraft carrier sigh and look to the side.

He couldn't really say much without angering the girl… though to be fair, he wasn't very happy with the situation either. He knew when Bismarck found them, she'd rip through them like paper.

"I want to point out that I could kill you easily and almost nobody would care." Her tone sounded both clipped and yet still venomous.

He couldn't blame her to be fair. He did trick her into releasing him and now let the woman he was supposed to be fleeing catch up to him.

"Yes. I know… and yet I'm still surprised everyone is still trying to kill each other. This war ended with the obliteration of the Crimson Axis in my world." Leviathan stated, Tirpitz raised an eyebrow at her friend before nodding.

"So, it means our war ends with all of us dying, huh? I guess we're doomed to lose like we've been doing for decades." Leviathan raised a finger in confusion before lowering it.

Seriously? Decades? This war hadn't lasted that long in his dimension, it did still consume millions of lives, but DECADES? He couldn't fathom a war going on for that long.

"Decades? What war have you had that's been going on for tens of years? No war I've had or fought in has lasted decades." Leviathan watched Tirpitz sigh.

She always opened up to him, she wanted nothing more then to drive a blade through his chest, ending his existence, but it wouldn't be allowed.

Leviathan cracked his neck and rubbed at his head, standing up and walking into the knee-deep water.

"You know for a fact that things get a lot worse right? it isn't like what the Eagle Union is in my world is much better… we're constantly fighting other people, we always have to bare the blunt of the load and sometimes we come off as just being the bad guys." Leviathan turned his head to look at Tirpitz.

"Your country in my world had one of the worst dictators who committed a war crime that hasn't been topped ever since it happened, unless the Ironblood committed global genocide? I think you guys are much better off then how you guys were back home for me." He stated before pursing his lips, trying to make sure he was ok enough to talk more.

"We've never committed something like that… why do you constantly tell me stuff when you used me to break you out? You don't seem scared like you were when you fled." Tirpitz got a nod from the warrior before he turned to look back at the ocean.

"Because when I was doing that? I was scared. I was a human back when I was in the other world. You don't know what it's like to be so fragile, so scared and then run away from combat, do you? I didn't know what Bismarck was going to do to me when she got her hands on me… and I had no idea if I could trust the Eagle Union… then you happened." Tirpitz raised an eyebrow as Leviathan sighed and shook his head from side to side.

"You burrowed your way into me and never let go. I couldn't betray you without betraying my heart. I might hate what happened from your kingdom in my world, but you? you're not evil, you're not horrid or a monster who seems to wish the worst on people. you're a warrior, and I cannot consider that worthy of deceit… I stopped feeling happy I escaped after I realized I turned you into a pawn to do it in the process. It didn't help anything to escape at that point." Leviathan was joined by Tirpitz as the duo gazed at the setting sun.

The Eagle Union would be upon then soon. it would soon be too late to escape for them…. but they didn't care, they had each other and that was enough for them.

"You're a very strange warrior, you know that?" Tirpitz questioned, Leviathan hummed and nodded once more.

"Yes, and you are the most noble soldier I've seen from a faction I couldn't believe would do such things."

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out this story is going to get more infrequent updates. Next chapter will be in 2-3 weeks and will show Tirpitz and Leviathan meeting the Eagle Union again and Bismarck's plans along with her interest in Leviathan. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next story is about Hiei or Graf. **


	15. Friends

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Abandoned Island)**

It didn't take very long for Eagle Union soldiers to arrive on the island. They found both Tirpitz and Leviathan on the beach of the island.

Leviathan stopped Tirpitz from engaging the group. He could see it was making Tirpitz uneasy to have to work with the Eagle Legion. This was still for the best.

"I assume you're here to rescue me?" Leviathan asked as Enterprise along with her sisters approached them.

Leviathan stood up. Enterprise locked eyes with him as he placed himself between her and Tirpitz.

"If I go?" Leviathan asked aloud before looking at Tirpitz who blinked and looked at her friend. "Then Tirpitz comes with me… As a friend, not a prisoner." Leviathan said while crossing his arms.

"Tirpitz?" Enterprise asked the battleship who nodded and looked at Leviathan. He gently helped her up before brushing off his hands with a smile.

**(With Bismarck)**

Bismarck glowered with anger. Leviathan had escaped, her sister hadn't come back yet, and she had soldiers reporting the Eagle Union and the alliance was nearby.

It meant they had lost this outpost. Leviathan escaping meant she had no prisoners to use against the alliance. Leviathan also knew that Leviathan needed to be studied. 

"Lady Bismarck." She heard from Roon as she walked over to her and saluted. "I wish to report to you that Lady Tirpitz ordered us to retreat during the battle with Leviathan. She wished to handle him alone." Roon said while frowning.

She knew her commander cared about Leviathan. Tirpitz made it clear despite anything that happened? Leviathan would always have a place in Tirpitz's heart.

It made Bismarck's blood boil. Her sibling had either fallen in battle with Leviathan, or had just plain fallen in love with him. This Leviathan had to fall if people were to be safe.

"Then we find Leviathan." Bismarck ordered before drawing her sword. "And you WILL allow me to handle him personally, Roon." Bismarck stated before casting a glare at the destroyed prison area.

It made things all the more interesting if Leviathan was such a powerful enough warrior to contest her power. This would be a battle worth celebrating over the years.

**(With Leviathan)**

Leviathan said nothing, for he could think of little he wanted to convoy.

Enterprise stood as her unit looked over the rest of the island, wishing to make sure no trace of an Ironblood ambush was nearby.

"So, you wish to stay with Leviathan and help us deal with the Sirens." Enterprise stated and was addressed with a nod. "May I ask why when it comes down to it?" Enterprise questioned, raising an eyebrow. Tirpitz shifted slightly and turned to look at Leviathan.

She hummed and found her voice after a few moments of doubt.

"Leviathan is my friend." Tirpitz stated before standing closer to said friend who crossed his arms. "The Sirens have been moving the Ironblood against the Eagle Union for years. I will not allow my group to be perverted by their teachings any longer. I will destroy them and any other enemies that there are to me and Leviathan." Tirpitz added in at the end.

Enterprise looked between the duo, quite curious as to why both warriors weren't fighting. Tirpitz seemed to be quite cautious around Leviathan and Leviathan? He seemed unphased, like this meant very little to a warrior like him.

What had these two done to garner such a bond? Leviathan watched Tirpitz before giving her a nod.

"I wish to inform you that if I'm going to be a member of the Eagle Union? Then it be best you include Tirpitz as well. She volunteered to help me, but it's clear we're both going to need some help trying to take down Ironblood." Leviathan stated before clenching his fist.

Enterprise sighed and walked past the duo. Enterprise wasn't stupid. The duo cared about each other enough to where it made her well aware that they had feelings.

"I will try and see what I can do." Enterprise said as she turned to look at the water around the island. "But don't expect all said commands to instantly go through." Enterprise said before she brushed off her arms and started to walk away.

It was clear Enterprise had allowed them both to join the Eagle Union. But Leviathan already knew it wouldn't be free to just join up. You never just got into a group if they had doubts and wanted to test you, and it was quite clear that tests were in the future.

Leviathan turned to look at Tirpitz who smiled at her friend, wondering what to do next.

"Well, this is certainly going to be interesting." Leviathan stated to himself as he cracked his arms, reading himself for what would come next.

Leviathan couldn't predict what was going to happen soon. Not one bit.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Tirpitz and Leviathan are partners currently, not dating. Next chapter will be in 2-4 weeks and will end up showing more talking between Leviathan and Tirpitz. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: I am soon going to make more Azur Lane stories, but not all will be posted on time sadly. **


	16. Doubts

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Eagle Union)**

Leviathan hummed and looked around. Tirpitz sat next to him. The Eagle Union was busy deciding what to do with Tirpitz.

"Your sister should treat you as an equal." Leviathan stated which caused Tirpitz to look at him. "I wasn't lying about that. Your sister doesn't respect you when it comes down to it." Leviathan added and crossed his arms.

"She won't respect me." Tirpitz said before starting to look at her hands. "Nobody I've met has really respected me outside of the Ironblood. And nobody is going to respect me now that I've surrendered to the enemy." Tirpitz added while putting her head in her hands.

Leviathan shook his head. He had seen enough pain in eyes of Bismarck to know she didn't respect her sibling. The fact that it took a simple argument to dissolve into a fight? That was a key sign there was far more issues in their relationship then Tirpitz wanted to admit to.

"I respect you." Leviathan said only to get a glare from Tirpitz which caused him to wither. He looked to the side in silence.

"You tricked me," Tirpitz spat out with poison in her tone. "You used me to escape and the only reason you stopped is because of guilt." Tirpitz added which caused Leviathan to let out a sigh and rub at his temples.

She had a point, even if they had been enemies? Leviathan knew far too well then to expect Tirpitz to just forgive him for everything. He was beginning to question if the Ironblood was anything like they were in his world.

Then again? He knew only the atrocities the Ironblood would and could have committed in his world. Tirpitz didn't seem at all like the rest of the Ironblood.

"What did you want me to say?" Leviathan questioned Tirpitz as he raised an eyebrow. He turned to put a hand on Tirpitz's shoulder. "That I didn't mean to try and escape and such? I know what people do to prisoners; it isn't pretty. Your sister doesn't exactly look like she's in the mood to go easy on anyone. She would have killed me to get information." Leviathan stated before crossing his legs in front of him.

Tirpitz didn't deny this. Bismarck had been acting rather coldly as of late. Her sister was usually ruthless, but cordial. She wasn't a monster like she seemed to be lately.

Leviathan watched the Ironblood officer look at the window. They had no more then 4 or 5 Eagle Union soldiers looking at them. Enterprise wasn't taking any chances with making sure her prisoners didn't escape her.

"You know their interrogate me." Tirpitz stated while humming in despair. "I can't tell them anything that would get my friends killed. Ironblood might not be the good guys in this fight… But I'm not letting my comrades get themselves killed." Tirpitz stated while brushing off her uniform.

"I won't let them hurt you." Leviathan said while crossing his arms. "This entire mess was caused by you being forced to capture me." Leviathan added before sitting closer to Tirpitz.

"Me and my sister haven't had a very good talk in years." Tirpitz said while locking eyes with Leviathan. "I don't know if it's the war or the chains of commanding an entire fleet… But my sister hasn't acted like she used to in years." Tirpitz stated as Leviathan hummed and nodded in understanding.

"So, she hasn't been so keen on trying to rattle prisoners?" Leviathan questioned Tirpitz who shook her head.

"Not once, and not ever has she been like this." Tirpitz put in while leaning her head in her hands forward. "My sister always seems to like to blame her commanders for mistakes. I haven't seen her do that before. Bismarck would always take any mistake as something she needs to improve." Tirpitz said while brushing off one of her boots.

Leviathan didn't know what to do. What to say to comfort Tirpitz at this moment? He wasn't exactly on the best of terms with the Ironblood officer. Leviathan also didn't want to destroy any remnant of friendship they still had.

He respected Tirpitz enough not to try and sound patronizing. Leviathan decided to simply pat his friend on the shoulder.

"I know your sister will be ok, Pitz." Leviathan stated before looking to the side. "Family during war isn't the easiest thing to handle. I'm sure your find out what happened sooner or later." Leviathan added before standing up to crack his neck and let out a yawn in exhaustion.

He hadn't gotten good sleep for several days and now? Leviathan felt ready to pass out. Tirpitz turned only to see him slowly start passing out.

Tirpitz said nothing, only allowing a slight smile to grace her face. She allowed Leviathan to pass out on her shoulder to comfort him.

**Author Notes**

**Phew! Another chapter done! I want to point out Tirpitz is still going to be a bit mad at Leviathan for his actions before forgiving him. Next chapter is going to be in 2-4 weeks and will show Bismarck planning an attack on the Eagle Union and Tirpitz and Leviathan growing even closer. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!  
**

**P.S: More Azur Lanes stories are coming soon. **


	17. Bad Guys

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of War of the Waves. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Azur Lane, Shanghai Manjuu, Ximen Yongshi and a few others do.**

**(Eagle Union)**

Tirpitz sighed.

Tirpitz looked at Leviathan who brushed off his arms and walked in a circle. He cracked his neck and let out a yawn.

"I'm starting to think this is very… Interesting, all things considered." Leviathan stated only to get a cold look from Tirpitz.

"And how is it interesting?" Tirpitz questioned while crossing her arms. "My sister is on her way here. She will wipe both of us out when she gets here, and we have no real way of stopping her when she does get here." Tirpitz put in while Leviathan hummed and cracked her amusement.

"Because one, there are far more dangerous things afoot then your sibling." Leviathan stated while gesturing around him. "We also have to deal with that fact that the Sirens are around and manipulating things… Though I haven't seen one yet so I'm sure if your hyping them up over and over… Or so." Leviathan said while taking a seat.

"The sirens are much more dangerous than you think they might be." Tirpitz put in which caused Leviathan to raise an eyebrow at her. "They are reality warping monsters. They use everything as a testing ground. I know they gave my sibling and her friends advanced weaponry. Probably another of their tests that they like to do. Then they wipe the slate clean, rip the timeline apart and… How exactly do I know this?" Tirpitz questioned herself.

Leviathan hummed once more and let out a small breath of air from his lips. He was tired, and all this thinking wasn't helping him at all. Leviathan made sure to keep track of the number of drones he could summon, however.

Leviathan knew for a fact that he'd had to work with the Eagle Union to defeat Bismarck and her fleet. He worried more about the sirens, however. If they were capable of distorting reality and more? Then they were far more dangerous than the military empire.

"You know Eagle Union and their allies defeated the Ironblood and their backup during the war and all that?" Leviathan questioned while cracking his back. "I just wasn't exactly born around that time to enjoy it. I did get to enjoy the time after the war since I was born after it." Leviathan said while Tirpitz let out a hum.

She was curious how things were after the war. If there was ever an end to all this none stop bloodshed? Tirpitz would take it. She had already come back from death once. Tirpitz didn't want to die again when it came down to it.

"Was it any better than this timeline?" Tirpitz questioned only to be greeted with a frown. "Just more war, I'm guessing?" Tirpitz questioned and rubbed at her eyes.

"War is a part of human nature, Pitz." Leviathan said which caused Tirpitz to look at him. "People will always fight as long as they cannot agree on the right way to do things. Trust me, history doesn't remember many major events unless they change history… Or involve the butchery of innocent life. I've been a soldier for a long time." Leviathan stated with a sigh.

Tirpitz wanted to say something, but she couldn't. She knew very well that Leviathan didn't have any happy memories to share at the moment. He had too many negative memories currently to properly share any of the better ones.

"Do you think your sister is plotting something at this moment?" Leviathan questioned only to get a nod from Tirpitz as the Ironblood warrior let out a hum.

"My sister is both ruthless and relentless." Tirpitz stated and looked at her hands. "She will savor any reason to destroy us. I'm sure she's busy telling all the soldiers who care to listen how terrible we are. Well, she's busy telling them how much you suck." Tirpitz added while cracking her neck.

"Yes, I'm sure Ironblood loves to hype themselves up as the super heroes they think they are with all due respect." Leviathan stated while cracking his fingers. "Everyone seems to be pretty content to damage things though. Tirpitz, I want to point out that the war in my timeline? Ironblood was pretty evil as far as it came to bad guys when I point out things." Leviathan added and walked to the side.

Tirpitz stated and cracked her fingers as well. She looked at Leviathan who let out a sigh and rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm going to deal with things like talking to the others." Leviathan stated and summoned more drones. He skated off to go and deal with said task.

Leviathan said nothing as he walked away. He let out a grunt of pain while skating in a circle for a moment. "I'm beginning to get tired of dealing with things like the past." Leviathan stated and rubbed his eyes and skated along the water with a hum.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out I'm not going to update this story sometimes. Next chapter will be when I say or so. Next chapter will also show Leviathan and Tirpitz dealing with a battle or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**P.S: All Azur Lanes stories are on hold for now or semi hold currently. **


End file.
